


Playfight

by Brook



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Dating, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Kissing, Making Out, Play Fighting, Secret Relationship, alone time, arkadia is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brook/pseuds/Brook
Summary: Abby and Marcus fight all the time. Until they realise they've only been fighting for the sake of spending time together, and then they quickly find other things to do with their time. Now they just have to find a way to tell Clarke.





	Playfight

On the Ark they fight all the time. About everything, literally everything. On several occasions Jaha has had to make them take a walk to cool down. They argue so much it becomes second nature. 

After the world starts falling apart around them, the bombing, the exodus ship, him saving her life, it seems like there might be a shift in their relationship coming, but it’s so ingrained into them to disagree that it’s hard to imagine anything else. 

Then on the ground it’s chaos. They simultaneously depend on each other yet still disagree half the time. It’s not until Marcus returns from being captured by the grounders that Abby realises how much she missed his presence. It’s not until after mount weather that Marcus realises how much she means to him. 

With everything returning slowly back to normal after returning to what is now called Arkadia, they start to figure something out. 

The only reason they’re still fighting is because it’s so comfortingly familiar. With the change in their relationship, the emotions they both feel, the running of the camp, and not to mention the tension with the grounders, it’s nice to have something stable in their lives. 

Plus there’s something else they’ve noticed. Their people have become so used to their arguments that it’s become an unspoken rule in the camp that whenever they start raising their voices, it’s best to just give them twenty minutes to work it out. 

This means that they occasionally have a little time to themselves, and to destress, and with their busy schedules that’s a godsend. 

Right now they’re arguing about who knows what, Abby can’t remember for the life of her, and to be honest she doesn’t really care. It’s just nice, having some time with Marcus to hash things out. They are already in agreement, they just keep going over the details for the fun of it. 

“Marcus, come on. We already have a plan in place, let’s just figure out the details as we go along” Abby exclaims, and Marcus stops his pacing to look at her. “This is important Abby, we can’t just wing it and hope it goes okay”. 

It’s so typically Marcus, to want every detail worked out, that she can’t suppress a smile. “You can’t predict everything, sometimes you just have to try something and deal with the consequences as they develop” She counters. 

He seems to contemplate her argument intently, and then suddenly he’s crossing the room with a determined look in his eyes. When he’s right in front of her he cups Abby’s jaw in his hands and presses a hard, hot kiss against her mouth. 

Abby responds in kind, hands flying to his hard chest, and lips opening to beckon him in. All the tension that’s been building between them for months now disappears into thin air and it’s suddenly so clear that this is what they should’ve been doing all along. 

When they finally part, both are breathing heavily and both have broad grins on their faces. “Guess sometimes you do have to take a leap of faith” Marcus says sheepishly. Abby laughs and kisses his lips. “Glad to see you were paying attention”. 

From then on they try to keep their arguin to a minimum, but the people they work with have become so accustomed to leaving the room when the tension rises that they unintentionally still find themselves alone often enough. 

But now, instead of arguing, they spend their time kissing on the couch. They make sure they actually agree on the subject at hand and then just try to enjoy the respite for as long as they can. 

For the next couple of weeks they keep dating. They were already spending most of their time together, but now those shared lunches and dinners come with an added layer of depth. 

Marcus still makes sure Abby gets some sleep on nights she’s working in medical, Abby still wakes him up with a cup of tea in the morning. Only now Marcus often shares her bed, and he’s already there when she starts making tea. 

They keep the fact that they’re now a couple hidden from everyone else, thought there are a few moments when they nearly get caught making out. Their private lives aren’t really private to begin with and this feels like something they just wanna keep for themselves for now. 

Clarke returns to camp a little while later with the news that commander Lexa is holding a peace summit and has invited Skaicru to join so that they can talk about a possible coalition. 

It’s the only time they genuinely get into an argument again. 

“Marcus, I can’t not go to the summit, I’m the chancellor” Abby exclaims, hands pressed flat against the table as she leans over it. He copies her stance and stares at her. “Precisely,” he says, “which is why we can’t risk you walking into a trap, why you’re needed at camp”. 

All around them people are moving towards the door and Clarke looks around in surprise, meeting Bellamy’s eyes. “What’s going on?” She asks, “Why is everyone leaving”. 

Bellamy sighs, lips curving up nearly imperceptibly. “They do this a lot. It’s best to just let them be for a while, by the time we return they’ll be on the same page”. 

Still uncertain, Clarke simply nods and follows Bellamy out of the office. As soon as the door closes behind them Abby rounds the table and stands besides Marcus. 

She forces him to turn around to face her and cups his jaw in her hand, fingers playing with the bristly grey beard he’s now sporting. “Marcus, I get that you’re trying to protect me, I do, but you have to let me do my job”. 

“I just don’t wanna see you get hurt again” He murmurs, not quite able to meet her eyes. “You won’t” Abby assures him, “You’ll be right there with me, and you won’t let anything happen to me”. 

Marcus finally looks up, but there is so much pain in his gaze that it makes Abby’s heart ache. “I did in mount weather”. 

Her second hand flies to his jaw as well and she cups it gently. “Hey” she whispers, “what happened at mount weather was   
your fault. You did everything in your power to prevent that from happening so don’t you dare blame yourself”. 

“Besides,” she adds, “These are entirely different circumstances, we’ll be Lexa’s guests. I promise you Marcus, it’s going to be okay”. 

He nods reluctantly and takes her hands in his own so he can bend down and capture her lips. 

When the rest of the group walks back in they’re sitting side by side, ready to continue the meeting. Clarke looks on in astonishment as they lead the meeting in perfect harmony, and realises just how right Bellamy was. 

It doesn’t take long for Clarke to get sick of all the fighting though. She always knew about their rocky relationship, but she doesn’t like seeing her mom this way and so she comes up with a plan. 

The right opportunity to set it in motion presents itself a few days later. Clarke is sitting in the sunshine, taking a break, when she spots Kane and her mom across the court. They don’t seem to be too in a heated argument just yet, but Clarke is pretty sure they will be any minute now. 

She sprints towards them. “Mom, Kane, come quick! There’s something wrong in the airlock” She says, and before giving either of them a chance to respond she’s running again. 

Fortunately they follow her, right up till they’re all standing in the airlock. As soon as they’re in Clarke steps outside and slams the door shut, locking them in. 

“Clarke, what are you doing?” Abby asks, but Clarke can’t hear her through the enforced glass. She moves to the control panel and opens the comms. “I’m tired of you two arguing all the time. The rest of the camp might have gotten used to it, but I haven’t, so you’re going to work it out like adults, and then you’re going to stop disagreeing every chance you get”. 

Abby blinks in confusion at the mom like tone Clarke is using, and turns to look at Marcus, who’s looking equally confused. Before she can form a sentence Clarke has already closed the commline and taken a seat on a nearby crate, so she can keep an eye on them. 

“Well,” Marcus starts, “At least this answers the question of when we’re going to tell her”. Abby shoots him a glare that tell him exactly how comical she thinks the situation is and he puts his hands up in mock surrender. 

They’d been talking about bringing their relationship into the open when Clarke had interrupted them. Her daughter in particular had been the topic of discussion. 

Though they’ve been dating for months now, Marcus still has trouble believing he’s worthy of her, and Abby has been slowly and patiently teaching him that he is, but so far he’s still worried about Clarke reaction. 

Abby too has her doubts, because she doesn’t know her daughter well enough any more to predict her response (that alone is enough to make her heart ache). 

But even with Marcus’ self doubt he’s been adamant that they do have to tell her, and Abby agrees. But they haven’t been able to figure out how and when to do so. 

So he’s not exactly wrong to point out that now is the only option, but Abby still feels a bit nervous. She can tell he’s even more worried, but he covers it well, for her sake she thinks. 

Abby sinks down on the bench lining the wall and puts her head in her hands, elbows resting on her knees. “We could just start making out and traumatise her in the process?” she offers. Marcus chuckles and takes a seat next to her. 

“You have to tell her Abby, she deserves to hear it from you” He says gently, and Abby wonders how she ever got so lucky as to find someone as understanding as him. 

She sits up and looks at him. “I know” she sighs, “But how do I explain without making her think I’m replacing her dad?”. It’s her biggest concern in all this, and the only reason she’s even mentioning it is because her daughter pressed her in a corner. 

Marcus and her have talked about Jake before, and he’s been nothing but understanding, but Clarke doesn’t know that. All Clarke is going to see is Abby moving on. 

“Someone once told me that sometimes you just have to do something and hope for the best” he jokes, with a smile, then adding, “You can do this Abby, and I’m right here if you need me”. 

Abby smiles at the little reminder of how they got together and cocks her head to the side. “You’re right, I just have to do it” She says, “Besides, there’s a good chance she’s not going to believe me anyway”. 

With a decisive nod she stands up and moves towards the window. Clarke spots her and does the same, opening the comms back up again. “So, have you two come to an agreement?”. 

Abby takes a deep breath. “The truth is, we haven’t actually been fighting” She starts, but Clarke scoffs and interrupts her. “The whole camp has seen you fight at least once”. 

“Let me finish” Abby tells her daughter, “We haven’t been fighting. But we noticed that when people think we’re fighting they leave us alone for a little while, and we’ve been using that time to… get to know each other”. 

Marcus chokes on a laugh at her choice of phrasing and she sends him a scolding look over her shoulder. 

“What do you mean, getting to know each other?” Clarke asks, suspiciously. Abby looks her straight in the eye, ripping off the bandage is one go. “we’ve been dating”. 

A moment of silence passes and then Clarke burst out laughing. “Good one mom, I’d almost believe you” She says, “I’ll give you some more time to think of a new story”. With that she cuts the connection again. 

Marcus moves to stand beside Abby and leans against the window with his side so he can look at her. “I told you she probably wouldn’t believe me” Abby says, turning to face him. 

“You did,” he admits, “I should’ve trusted your instincts”. Marcus grins and moves closer to her. “I guess we should fall back on your original plan” Then he bends down and pressed his mouth to hers. 

Abby melts into the kiss immediately, because honestly, it’s probably the easiest way to get Clarke to believe them, and she likes kissing Marcus. Loves getting lost in him so much she could do this for hours. 

When they finally pull apart again Clarke is staring at them with wide eyes, a combination of disgust and affection on her face. She pulls the door open and shudders. 

“Okay, I believe you, just stop making us think you’re fighting all the time, it’s bad for morale”. With that she stalks off into the hallway. 

Abby and Marcus look at each other. “Good to know I can still embarrass her” Abby says, a grin spreading on her face. Marcus kisses her forehead and pull her against him. 

“I can think of a few more things we could do to embarrass not just her, but the rest of the cap as well” Marcus suggest, wiggling his eyebrows. Abby playfully slaps his bicep. 

“You are a horrible influence Marcus Kane” She says, but she’s grinning from ear to ear, “Let’s keep the PDA to kissing for now. But if you have a few minutes, you can show me your other suggestions in our bedroom”. 

Marcus happily follows her as she moves down the hall to their shared bedroom, grabbing her hand because he can now, and revelling in just how right it feels. 

And from then on they don’t have to pretend to fight anymore to show each other affection, which leads to even more time alone together, because they find out quickly enough that just kissing each other is enough to make most of Arkadia turn away. 

So as it turns out, having their relationship out in the open isn’t that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
